Omnia Vincit Amor
by seddiefan4eva
Summary: Thanks to a badly timed case of vanishing sickness, Hermione sends most of the summer in St Mungos, therefore missing the wedding. Unable to accompany Harry and Ron on their search, she is sent to Hogwarts where she befriends an unlikely person. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled - Dramione - 23-11-10**

**I haven't updated in a while 'cos my computers been disconnected while my room is being redecorated. I'll update all my other stories on monday. This doesn't seem like Dramione at the moment but i can assure you, it _is. _It also includes Ginny/Blaise and Luna/Neville. And various others. Enjoy.**

"Miss Granger."

Hermione sat up to look at the healer, trying to ignore the fact that she couldn't see her hand, "Yes?" She asked, worried. The healers didn't usually bother her until mealtimes, "What is it?"

"Calm down, Miss Granger, I only came to tell you that you have a visitor. Shall I let her in?"

Hermione nodded warily and the Healer disappeared, returning a moment later with Mrs Weasley hurrying along behind him.

"Mrs Weasley!"

The Healer smiled, "I'll leave you alone."

Molly sighed, wiping her eyes with her apron, "How many times must I tell you, Hermione? Call me Molly!"

Hermione ignored her, "What happened? Who's hurt?"

Molly let out a sob, sinking into the armchair beside Hermione's bed, "Oh, Hermione, it's awful! Thank goodness you weren't there. You remember last time we were here we told you about the 'seven Potters plan'?"

Hermione nodded, "And I told you it would never work."

Molly smiled weakly and continued, "Well somehow they knew. The minute they took off they were surrounded by Death Eaters."

Hermione gasped, "Is everyone all right?"

Molly shook her head and let out another quiet sob, "Someone - a Death Eater- shot a killing curse at Mundungus. He disapparated and it hit Mad-eye." Hermione shook her head, not quite believing it, "And Snape. He hit George with a Sectumsempra. He's … lost an ear."

"Lost an-?" Hermione repeated in a high voice.

Molly nodded, blinking away her tears. "And then _he_ chased Harry to the safe house."

"He?"

"Him! He-who-must-not-be-named."

Hermione squeaked, "What happened?"

"Well, everyone else got back safely. Ginny and Kingsley were the last back, they told us about Mad-eye."

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Asked Hermione

"I would have, but we were preparing for the wedding." She sighed, "Oh, all that planning - ruined. It was awful, Hermione, just awful. After the ceremony, Death Eaters crashed the reception. The ministry has fallen, Hermione. He's in control! We were held and questioned, Harry and Ron managed to escape but me and the others weren't about to leave the Burrow for the Death Eaters to ruin … again. We've only just been released." She glanced at Hermione, who looked like she might be about to cry, and enveloped her in a tight hug, "Everyone's safe."

It was then that Hermione noticed the rolled up piece of parchment in Mrs Weasley's hand, "What's that?"

Mrs Weasley glanced down at the parchment, as if suddenly remembering it was there, before looking back up at Hermione with something close to a guilty expression on her face, "Ah, yes, well. That may require a little explaining."

Hermione nodded slightly, urging her to go on.

"You see, Snape has been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts and -"

"WHAT!" Hermione exploded.

"Shh! And attendance is now compulsory. Plus … well, I suppose this will explain."

She took a folded newspaper clipping from the front of her apron and handed it to Hermione, who began reading it aloud, " 'Muggle-born Register." She began, "The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called 'Muggle-borns', the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets.

"Recent research reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when wizards reproduce. Where no proven wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called 'Muggle-born' is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force.

"The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers odd magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called 'Muggle-born' to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born registry commission." She paused.

"What's going to happen to me?" She whispered

"Come now dear, you're going to be fine. I took the liberty of going through your family tree and it turns out your wizarding heritage is closer than we all thought. Not only are you related to Hector Dagworth-Granger but ... Forgive me for asking - was your mother adopted?"

"I believe so." Hermione replied curiously, "She never knew her birth mother."

Molly nodded, beaming, "_That _is because her birth mother was a proud pure-blood witch who gave birth to a squib. I think that would make you a half-blood, not a muggle-born. Just present _this_," She handed the parchment to Hermione, "to the Muggle-born Registration Commission when they come to visit you here and you will be perfectly safe. In fact, you should be able to go to Hogwarts next month."

…

"I can't believe you're a half-blood and you never knew!"

Hermione sighed, lifting Crookshanks onto her lap as the train started forwards, "Ginny, you've had all summer to get used to it, when are you going to stop saying that?"

"Sorry." Ginny said, "I'll stop now. It's just so weird!"

"What's weird? Asked Neville, as he and Luna entered the compartment. He smiled at Hermione then did a double take, "Hermione! How can you be here? I thought all muggle-borns were-"

"She's not a muggle-born." Ginny interrupted, starting to tell Neville and Luna the story.

Hermione sighed, knowing it would be the same with everyone she saw at Hogwarts, meaning countless retellings of her family history. Not that Ginny would mind - it was her favourite story.

"So you're a half-blood?" Luna asked in her usual _dreamy_ voice, "That's nice. Draco Malfoy can't call you a Mudblood now."

Hermione shrugged, "He'll find something else to call me, I'm sure. He's not the type to give up."

…

"I won't give up!"

Blaise sighed, "Dray, face it, your parents aren't going to take you out of Hogwarts. It's compulsory - even for Death Eaters."

Draco looked ready to make a retort but was cut off by a yell from down the train…

"Crookshanks! Crookshanks, come back! Ginny, why on _earth_ did you open the door! Crookshanks!"

"Why did you even let his out of his box?" Ginny retorted

Blaise snorted in amusement, opening the compartment door in time to see a small tiger speeding towards him. He caught it before it could fly past the door.

"Crookshanks!" Came Hermione's yell as she hurried towards them.

Blaise looked surprised to see her, but not shocked. He's heard rumours that she was returning, though no-one seemed to know _how_. He held the cat out to her, "Here's your … cat?"

Hermione smiled gratefully, taking the half-kneazle into her arms, "Thanks. He didn't attack you, did he? He won't usually let anyone else pick him up."

"Granger!"

Both Blaise and Hermione groaned as Draco appeared in the doorway.

"Merlin." Hermione muttered, "What do you want, Malfoy?" She snapped as Crookshanks struggled in her grip, hissing at the blond boy.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, scowling at Crookshanks as the cat swatted at him with his paw, "Mud-bloods aren't allowed at Hogwarts anymore."

Hermione laughed humourlessly, tightening her grip on the cat, "Is that so? _Well_, Malfoy, it's a good thing I'm not a mud-blood, isn't it? I'm a half-blood and I have the documents to prove it!"

Draco snorted, "I doubt that. Oh, but where are Potty and Weasel? Did they finally find some sense and ditch you? It's true what people are saying, isn't it - they've gone off on another adventure and left you behind without so much as a goodbye!"

By now, a crowd had formed around them and they all glared at Draco, who actually looked a little guilty as Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

As the first tear slipped down Hermione's cheek, Blaise finally snapped.

"That's enough!" He yelled, pushing Draco back into their compartment roughly, "You go to far sometimes!" He said as he slammed the door behind him.

Draco chuckled nervously, "What's wrong Blaise? Got a soft spot for the Mudblood?"Blaise didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The title - Omnia Vincit Amor - is latin for Love Conquers All. I know it doesn't seem like a Dramione story at the moment but i've written up until chapter 8 and it gets better. At least, that's my opinion.**

**Chapter 2**

"So, where's Pansy" Blaise asked as they stepped off the train, trying to distract Draco from the crowd gathered around Hermione. She'd been trying to slip off the train un-noticed but, honestly, no-one could be inconspicuous with hair like that. Though it wasn't quite as bushy as it once had been -

"Aw, she went off with Daphne and her little sister. And before she left she had the _cheek_ to accuse me of reading her diary!"

"_Did_ you read her diary?" Blaise asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Draco scoffed, "Not that it was very interesting, mind you. She goes on about how Daphne's little sister - Astoria, isn't it? - fancies me, Well, of course she does - everyone fancies me!"

Blaise resisted the urge to laugh disbelievingly.

"And then she writes something about you being jealous of Potter 'cause you fancy the Weaslette! I mean, how ridiculous is _that_?"

"Yeah," Blaise glanced at Ginny, who was happily telling everyone who would listen about Hermione's blood status, a beaming smile on her face, "Ridiculous."

"Come on now!" Came Hagrid's booming voice, "Get up ter the castle, Professor Snape 'as some announcements."

He said this with a look of distaste which was mirrored on the face of every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as they started towards the castle with clenched fists. Blaise couldn't say he blamed them.

…

"I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. I trust you all had a good summer!"

Hermione snorted, "He's trying to sound like Dumbledore." She whispered to Ginny, "But it's not going to work; the students won't accept him, and neither will the teachers. Just look at McGonagall."

Ginny did, and what she saw made her grin for the first time that evening; Professor McGonagall was sitting in her usual seat, beside the headmaster's chair, alternating between glaring at Alecto Carrow, who sat next to her, and staring at Snape like she wanted to wring his neck.

"-Professor Amycus Carrow will take over Defence Against the Dark Arts, which will now be know simply as Dark Arts-"

There was uproar and Hermione was one of the first to stand and voice her displeasure, followed by Ginny and most of the student population (save the Slytherins). McGonagall smirked as the Gryffindors stood, yelling insults at their headmaster. Naturally, the other houses followed and even some of the Slytherins looked ready to join in - albeit, only for the chance to yell at their headmaster.

"SILENCE!" Snape yelled, sounding oddly like Dumbledore through the voice amplifying spell. This alone quietened the students long enough for him to finish his sentence, "And Alecto Carrow will take over as Muggle Studies professor. That is all, enjoy the feast." This last part came out rather rushed as he hurried to get the words out before they yelling resumed.

Professor McGonagall, and a few of the other teachers, was openly laughing now, though she did listen to Snape's plea for help.

"Silence!" She cried, not bothering with the voice amplifying charm. The noise ceased immediately and the Gryffindors sank down into their seats. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, however, remained standing until McGonagall gave them a swift nod, signalling for them to sit down, "You may begin eating."

Neville laughed as they filled their plates, "Did you see Snape's face when everyone stood up? I thought he was going to explode."

Ginny chuckled, "I can't believe he had to ask McGonagall for help. He's gone soft!"

Hermione glanced at her headmaster, then back at her friends, grinning widely. "Hey, do you still have those coins from the D.A?" She asked.

"We all carry them in our pockets … in case Harry ever needs help." Neville withdrew his and handed it to Hermione, who nodded, paused to take a sip of pumpkin juice, then removed her wand from the pocket in her robes.

She pointed it at the coin and performed the charm, then handed it back to Neville.

All over the Great Hall students clutched their pockets as their coins heated up, and looked over at Hermione. She nodded once.

"Tonight at ten." She told Ginny and Neville, "We're going to get rid of Snape, once and for all."

…

"This is risky." Neville whispered, ducking behind a tapestry to wait for Professors Carrow and Carrow to walk by, "We usually have the map." He finished as the Professors disappeared around the corner.

"Well Harry has the map, wherever he is. I suppose I could make a copy, it can't be that difficult." Hermione said as they hurried across the hallway to the room of requirement, "If you'll help me it shouldn't take too long."

"What shouldn't take too long?" Asked Cho - who'd failed her NEWTs and had to retake her seventh year - as they closed the door behind them. They were surprised to see most of the D.S there already.

"Hermione's going to make a copy of the Marauders Map." Neville told them/

There was a murmur or appreciation, which Cho interrupted, "Well, what happened to the original?"

Hermione laughed, "Harry's using it to keep an eye on Ginny."

Ginny blushed, causing everyone else to laugh. Except Cho and Michael, who both scowled.

"So why're we here, Hermione?" Asked Seamus, leaning back against the wall, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Seamus!" Ginny chastised him, but Hermione just smiled.

"It's true. They left me behind. Not that I _could_ have gone - I've had vanishing sickness all summer -"

"But how can you be here!" Asked Parvati, "You're a muggle-born!"

"Ginny'll explain." Hermione said, much to Ginny's delight.

While Ginny explained, Hermione surveyed the room. It was larger now, though not by much. The room layout was the same, but everything had been moved around. The fireplace still sat at the end of the room, but now in front of it was a large black sofa and to the right was a matching armchair. Along the left wall were hammocks in red, yellow and blue, each with a pillow and blanket on them, and on the right wall hung a giant corkboard with Harry's picture already pinned in one corner. Hermione grinned as she realised what Hogwarts was urging them to do. Next to the board was a tall cupboard which Hermione would open later.

"Guys, I have an idea."

…

Over the next hour Hermione explained her plan to track and help Harry and Ron whilst rebelling against Snape and the new Professors.

"How do we help him though?" Neville asked as he pinned a group photo of the D.A to the board, "What can we do from here?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment before she nodded to herself and perched on the arm of the chair, "Everyone conjure up a seat, I'm going to tell you what Harry's doing."

At this, everyone rushed to find a seat and in a matter of seconds the D.A was gathered around Hermione.

"I need to know that I can trust you all. Harry didn't want anyone else to know - he wanted to do it alone -"

Seamus snorted, "Harry's never wanted us to help with anything remotely dangerous."

"But that's never stopped us, has it?" Terry laughed.

There was a murmur or agreement and a few chuckles, and even Hermione nodded, "Yes, that's true. He'd never take help from anyone … even if he needed it." She sighed, "Harry's going to hate me. Right, you all know the rumour … how Voldemort can't die." She waited until everyone nodded, "Well, it's partly true." Ignoring everyone's gasps, she continued, "He made something called a Horcrux - actually he made seven. A Horcrux is an object, in which one can hide part of their soul, so if that person were to die, their soul would live on. Constructing a Horcrux is Dark Magic, of the foulest and most evil kind so of course, _he _had to do it."

"He's gone to find them, hasn't he?" Said Luna.

Harry nodded, "To find them and destroy them. It's the last part he really needs help with. See, to destroy a Horcrux you must damage it beyond magical repair. For example, Ginny. That diary you wrote in, in your first year - Tom Riddle's diary - it was a Horcrux. When Harry stabbed it with a Basilisk fang, it was damaged beyond magical repair, because Basilisk venom has only one cure: Phoenix tears, which are very rare."

"Oh, that's great!" Said Seamus, sarcastically, "'cos we've git a large supply of Basilisk fangs in Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, ignoring his sarcasm, "We have, actually. Down in the Chamber of Secrets - Harry only used one."

"You're not thinking of going down there are you?" Asked Padma nervously.

Hermione sighed, "I don't see what choice I have." she glanced at the clock and let out a shriek, "It's almost midnight!"

"We can't go back now." Cho said, "We'll have to sleep here and leave early in the morning."

Hermione agreed.

…

Hermione was the first to wake in the morning, but when she glanced at the clock it was already half past seven.

"Get up!" She shrieked, almost falling out of her hammock - which was quite high up - in her haste to follow her own orders, "It's late! Get up!" She slipped out of her hammock and shook Ginny awake, knowing she was the one with the loudest voice.

"You get up." Ginny muttered groggily, "What time is it?"

"Twenty-five to eight!" Hermione said, tipping Ginny out of her hammock and doing the same to Neville, who toppled out and fell on top of Ginny.

"We'll have to go straight to breakfast from here." He said, once everyone was awake.

"I don't think so!" Lavender protested, to the approval of the rest of the girls, "I'm not going to breakfast without getting washed and changing my clothes!"

"Well what do_ you _suggest?" Demanded Seamus, who was half in/ half out of his robes.

Lavender shrugged, scowling, "I don't know. This place should come with a bathroom."

It was as she said this that a large wooden door appeared next to the fireplace. Luna walked over to it, oddly cautious, and opened it slowly. She turned around grinning.

"Well done, Lavender! It's a bathroom!"

…

Blaise looked around the Great Hall, which was practically empty, and frowned, "Where is everyone?"

Draco shrugged, taking a _dainty_ bite of his toast.

"Dray, don't do that, it makes you look like a girl."

Draco glared at him. "Malfoys don't look like girls!" He growled

Blaise snorted, "Have you _seen_ your dad?"

Draco bit back a smirk, instead focusing on glaring at his so-called friend, "Why do you care where everyone is, anyway." He glanced around, "Though I'll admit, it is rather odd. I bet Granger has something to do with it. It's all of her lot that are missing."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "What is it with you and Hermione Granger? Anyone'd think you fancied her, the amount of time you spend talking about her."

Draco flushed, though whether from anger or embarrassment Blaise couldn't tell, "I don't fancy Granger! She's nought but a filthy Mudblood!"

"Nought?" Pansy repeated incredulously.

"Filthy Mudblood?" Blaise repeated, ignoring Pansy, "You really need to get some new insults. Besides, if she were a 'filthy Mudblood' she wouldn't be here, would she."

Draco scowled, "Shut up."

…

"You left her behind!" Lupin yelled, causing Mrs Black's painting to start shouting again (werewolves, Mudbloods, blood-traitor scum!), "Oh shut up, you old hag!" Remus cried, shocking Harry and Ron and, surprisingly, silencing the portrait.

"What else could we do? We're on the run, Professor, we couldn't just walk into St Mungos!" Ron reminded him.

"Do you," Said Remus, struggling to remain calm - losing his temper could be disastrous this close to the full moon, "Have any idea how much _danger_ she is in? Muggle-borns are being carted off to Azkaban by the bus-load! Some are even _killed_!"

Rom whimpered quietly at the tone of his voice.

"Hermione can look after herself, Remus, she's a big girl." Harry said, "Besides, she has Molly, Arthur, the twins, Ginny and everyone else. We have no-one. And before you ask again, _no, _you are not coming with us!"

…

"What are we all doing here Hermione?" Lavender complained, "We're missing dinner!"

Hermione glared at her, stepping forwards into the light, "If you don't want to be here you know where the door is!"

No-one moved.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Colin Creevy

Hermione placed a hand over the gash on her cheek, "Is it bleeding again?"

Ginny nodded, handing her a tissue, "What happened?"

"I got kept behind after class for refusing to use the Cruciatus Curse on people who'd earned detention. Neville's still there/"

"We have to _do_ something!" Dean said.

"That's where my idea comes in. Although Neville had the basic idea - "

"Dean!" Seamus cried joyfully, "When did you get here?"

"This afternoon. Hermione did some research - she's very good at that - turns out my Dad was a wizard. She sent me the documents yesterday."

"As I was saying!" Hermione continued, as Seamus tackled Dean, "Our purpose is to rebel against Snape, right? And what better way to do that than to let him know we're doing it!"

"What?"

Hermione sighed irritably, "Ginny go over to that cupboard and get me the box on the bottom shelf."

"Yes your majesty." Ginny muttered, bending down to get the box. She looked at it curiously, picking up one of the cans, "What is this?"

"Spray paint! I say we do this the muggle way!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Blaise walked down to breakfast, Draco and Pansy on either side of him - because they were still refusing to even speak to each other - he knew something wasn't quite right and apparently Draco did too.

"Oi!" He barked, grabbing a first year by the scruff of the neck, "What's going on?"

The weirdest thing was, the young boy didn't even seem scared of him, "Snape's going crazy." He laughed, "Some one's sprayed messages all along the seventh floor corridor and over the entrance to his office. And no-one can remove them!"

"What do they say?" Pansy demanded.

"All different things." They boy told them as Draco released him, satisfies that he wasn't going to run off, "But Snape seemed Particularly angry at the one across his office."

"I don't know what it means but it said 'Dumbledore's Army; still recruiting'"

Draco and Pansy gaped but Blaise grinned, "That girl's got some nerve!"

...

"I don't think I've ever seen Snape that mad!" Ginny laughed.

Hermione didn't smile, "Isn't that Sirius' old own? The one he gave Ron."

"Quick, let it in!" Ginny said, pulling open the window and letting the black bird hop in. It dropped the letter in Hermione's lap and flew off, "Guess they didn't want a reply. Go on then, read it!"

Hermione unfolded the parchment and began reading, 'Dear Hermione, we hope you're all right. Sorry we had to leave you but it's far too dangerous right now. There are Death Eaters waiting outside for us. It's as if they expect us to just walk right out in front of them. We plan to infiltrate the Ministry in the next few days. We heard Snape's headmaster and we wonder if you've actually gone back to Hogwarts. Or maybe you're on the run like so many others. It's probably best you don't reply to our letters, in case they're intercepted. We'll write when we can.

Harry and Ron.'" Hermione sighed, "They have no idea what it's like here!"

"Of course they don't, they're not here, are they? If they were things would be different."

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded in agreement, "Oh poor Neville." Se said, remembering how her friend had looked the night before when he'd finally arrived at the meeting, his face covered in deep gashed. Ginny - and most of the girls - had shrieked when she saw him and Neville, despite the amount of pain he must have been in, grinned.

"That bad?" He'd asked.

They'd just gaped at him. After that, Neville had become somewhat a hero among the girls in the D.A for being so brave, even the boys admired him. He certainly wasn't that nervous little first year anymore.

"Mmm." Answered Ginny, "I wouldn't necessarily say I '_poor_ Neville'. Both Lavender and Luna fancy him now. Though I expect Luna's always liked him."

Hermione wasn't listening, she was staring blankly out of the window.

Ginny grinned, "Oh and by the way, I'm dating Blaise Zabini."

Hermione's head snapped around, "WHAT!"

"Calm down, I just wanted to see if you were listening. I knew that'd get a reaction out of you." She paused, "'Cause you fancy him.""I _don't_ fancy Zabini!" Hermione said seriously, smirking ever so slightly as she turned back to the window.

"Good." Ginny muttered, "Because I do."

...

"Dray, you can't honestly tell me you're enjoying this!"Draco gave his friend an odd look, "Blaise, I may be a Death Eater but I'm not evil-"

Blaise snorted disbelievingly.

"- Even _I _don't enjoy torturing other students."

"You were about to Crucio Potter last year." Blaise pointed out

Draco shrugged, "That's different - it's Potter. I hate him."

"And you don't hate Granger? I'm not the only one who's gonna think you fancy her after that Display, Draco. Two years ago you would have jumped at the chance to use Crucio on her."

"Yeah, well that was before."

"Before what!

Draco mumbled something and Blaise grinned widely, "You _do_ fancy her!"

Draco glared at him, "Keep your voice down!" He hissed. Then, "Maybe a bit."

...

"- D.A meeting at 8." Blaise hear Granger whisper. Ginny nodded

"Hey Granger!"

Both girls turned to look at him and he notice the younger one's blush ('Hmm, _interesting!_'), "Zabini." They greeted him simultaneously, which was - to be perfectly honest - extremely spooky.

"Granger. Just … wanted to see if you were okay. Crabbe and Goyle can get a little enthusiastic."

She smiled, though she still looked wary, "I'm fine. Just a few cuts-"

"Cuts!"

"Like you said, they get a little enthusiastic." She said bitterly, "But thanks Zabini." She linked her arm through Ginny's, ready to drag her back to the common room - as the poor girl seemed incapable of doing anything but blushing - then stopped and turned to look at Blaise, "Oh and … thank Malfoy too, I suppose." She said distastefully before she pulled Ginny away.

Blaise smiled to himself as he walked off in the opposite direction.

...

"So I thought we might make the map tonight." Hermione said, "But first … I have a letter here from Harry and Rob."

She handed it to Neville who pinned it to the board.

"It's only short - a few sentences really - but we know that Death Eaters know where they are. And they plan to break into the Ministry soon - I suspect there's a Horcrux there - or at least, they think there is … god knows why."

"We have this information." Said Cho, "But what do we do with it?"

"I don't see how we can help at the moment. We'll just have to keep trying to get into the chamber for those fangs."

"Hermione." Neville sighed, "I think we've established that you have to speak Parseltongue to get in there."

"Isn't there anything else that can destroy a Horcrux?" Asked Seamus.

Hermione sighed, "There is one other thing I know of that might work. It'll ve difficult to get to though, it'll mean stealing from Dumbledore's office."

Ginny was about to correct her (as it was now - regrettably - Snape's office) when they heard the door slam shut.

"I'll help."

A moment later Blaise found two dozen wands pointed at him, only Hermione, Ginny and Luna remained calm.

"Lower your wands." Hermione told them, but most maintained their positions, "In case you've forgotten, the room won't let our enemies in. Whatever he's here for, he's no threat to us!"

Slowly, people began to lower their wands and Blaise relaxed.

"What do you want Zabini?" Hermione demanded.

Blaise smiled, "I told you. I want to help."

Ten minutes later they were still huddled around Hermione, arguing about whether they should let him join or not.

"He's a Slytherin and he's friends with Malfoy."

"Malfoy's not _that_ bad." Hermione said, unsure why she was defending her sworn enemy, "He may be an arrogant, vain, self-absorbed git but he's not all bad."

Lavender snorted," Of course _you'd_ say that!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I _like_ Malfoy?" Hermione cried and Blaise resisted the urge to laugh as everyone suddenly stopped talking and turned to look at her. She glared.

"Neville, what do you think?" She demanded.

He shrugged, "Like you said, the room wouldn't let him in if he was a threat. I don't see what harm it could do."

Hermione nodded, "Luna?"

"I agree with Neville."

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, "Actually, forget it. We all know _you're_ going to say yes."

Ginny blushed and nodded, "I say we let him in."

"Then it's decided." Hermione said, knowing now that the other three had expressed how they felt, the others would follow, "As of tonight, Zabini is now a member of Dumbledore's Army."

...

"'Dear Hermione.

We got into the Ministry just fine. We would probably have got in earlier if we'd had you to help us plan. We found the you-know-what. It was a locket, Umbridge had it. Only problem is, we don't know how to destroy it. So we've taken to wearing it to keep it safe, but that's becoming a problem too, It seems the longer you wear it the more irritable and unhappy you become. Ron's wearing it at the moment as it seems to stop you producing a Patronus, which I need to be able to do when I go out for food. We wish you were here, things would be so much easier if you were. We managed to save some muggle-borns while we were in the Ministry. They were so scared - we hope nothing like that has happened to you. It would be nice to hear from you but it's too risky. This owl is trained by Sirius to avoid being intercepted but he doesn't like waiting around for replies. Plus, he bites.

Harry and Ron.'"

Neville grinned, "So they have the first Horcrux."

Hermione nodded, pinning the latest letter to the board, "Looks like it. Now we've _got_ to get that sword. I really want to finish the map first though. We only need the dungeons and this floor and then I'd quite like to make a big copy to hang on the wall in here."

"But that'll take ages!" Lavender complained.

"No it won't. We just finish the main map, duplicate it, then enlarge it. Blaise, can you please work on the dungeons. It'll seem weird if it's one of us wandering round the Slytherin territory. I'll finish this floor tonight and then you can take the map."

"Is that wise?" Asked Cho, "I mean, he's only been in the D.A a week and he _is_ a Slytherin."

Hermione sighed, "We've been over this, Cho, if you don't like the way I'm running things, you know where the door is."

"What _I _don't understand." Cho added, "Is why _you_ are leading us."

"In case you've forgotten, it was Hermione's idea to _start _the D.A two years ago. She has the right to take over now Harry's gone." Ginny reminded her.

Cho remained silent.

"Anyone else got a problem with Hermione?" Neville demanded.

No-one spoke.

"We need to stick together." Said Luna, "We can't start bickering now."


	4. Chapter 4

**I've actually almost finished this story but the chapters are quite long so it's taking me **_**ages**_** to type them up. Also, I'm not getting many reviews for this fic so I'm not updating as often. I don't like the next few chapters very much. I think it gets better in the final few chapters but … what do I know? I'm only the writer. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

A few days later, Blaise hurried out of the Slytherin common room, muttering something about detention with Professor Carrow, and not expecting to be back until late. This aroused Draco's suspicions for two reasons; first, it was a Sunday evening and no one - not even the Carrows - gave out detentions on Sundays. Second, the Carrows _never _gave Slytherins detentions, especially not pureblood Slytherins. So he followed Blaise, through the dungeons - past the potions classroom, all the way up the grand staircase to the seventh floor. It's a good thing it was till quite early or he might have noticed Draco, always five steps behind him, wondering where in the name of Salazar Slytherin Blaise was taking him. Eventually they reached the seventh floor corridor where Blaise began pacing. Draco hid behind a conveniently placed statue, wondering just _what_ his friend was doing. Blaise was his only true friend, he couldn't afford to have him go mad! He almost breathed a sigh of relied as the door to the room of requirement appeared and he realised what was going on. Then reality sunk in, his friend wasn't mad, just a member of the D.A. Draco wasn't sure he knew which was worse.

…

"It'll have to be tonight." Hermione was saying, as Blaise entered the room, "The map's finished now and I don't particularly want to meet next week - I want to study for my Transfiguration mock exam on Friday."

"How do we do it?" Blaise asked, leaning against the wall.

"I was thinking, and it would probably be a good idea to have members stationed along the route we'll take." She walked over to the big map, which they'd finally hung on the wall the night before, "We are … about _here._" She said, pointing to a blank space on the seventh floor corridor - the space Draco Malfoy was currently wandering away from - "And the sword is here." She pointed to the headmaster's office.

The others nodded.

"I think we should station people along here." she trailed her wand along the corridor next to the office, "And here." She trailed it along the corridor leading in the opposite direction, "Blaise, Seamus, I want you two guarding the entrance while me, Neville and Ginny get the sword. I want Luna to stay here, she's exhausted from Dark Arts and I want her to get some rest. Someone'll have to stay with her."Everyone turned to look at Luna, who was curled up on the sofa fast asleep, her face littered with new scars.

"How will we communicate though?" Asked Hannah, "If someone's coming?"

Hermione smiled, picking up the box that sat at her feet and taking off the lid, "I managed to get a hold of these.""Walkie-Talkies?" Asked Dean, picking one up, "But muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts."

"Dean, they don't call me the 'brightest witch of my age' for nothing. I used a couple of spell on them, they work just fine. Now, any more questions before we go?"

…

"I wish we had the cloak." Ginny whispered as they crept down the stairs, "Wearing dark clothes just isn't the same. Besides, I don't look good in black"

"Weasley," Blaise laughed, attempting to shut her up, "You look good in anything and you know it!"

Ginny blushed, finally falling silent as they reached the head master's office.

"Green eyes." Hermione said quietly, smiling in satisfaction as the door swung open.

"How did you-" Seamus began, but Hermione cut him off.

"You and Blaise stay here, we won't be long." And on that note, she hurried up the stone steps, Neville and Ginny close behind her.

She spotted it almost immediately, not that it was hard to miss - it was a silver sword with rubies the size of eggs. Cautiously, she reached out to pick it up, expecting there to be _some _kind of protective charm on it, and was surprised when she did, "We've got it!"

"Indeed you do, Miss Granger."

"Hermione spun around to see Severus Snape standing in front of her, Neville and Ginny looking helpless behind him.

"It's a shame it's just a copy."

"It's a trick!" Hermione exclaimed as the headmaster lifted Dumbledore's portrait to pull an identical sword from the hold behind it, "You're trying to trick me!"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, once he had been released from Snape's grip, "He's telling the truth. The sword Professor Snape holds is the true one. And he will give it to you."

Snape, looking annoyed, turned to face his predecessor, "You told me to give it to Potter."

"That was before I knew Miss Granger was at Hogwarts. I assumed she would be with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley." Dumbledore countered.

Begrudgingly, Professor Snape, handed the sword over to Hermione, snatching the copy out of her hands as he did so.

"So…you're on our side?" Hermione said.

"Of course I'm on your side, you stupid girl-"

"Severus." Dumbledore interrupted, looking mildly amused, "It's almost midnight, perhaps Miss Granger and her friend should return to their common room."

…

There was a loud cheer as they entered the room of requirement and everyone saw the sword, which Neville held up proudly."So, Snape's on …_our_ side?" Seamus asked when the three had finished explaining to everyone what had happened.

Hermione nodded, "He has been all along! He's a double agent.""You should tell the order." Ginny said, and Hermione nodded again.

"I'll write to your mother in the morning. We need to get back to our dorms."

"Someone needs to stay here." Luna said, "To guard the sword.""I will." Said Blaise.

Neville shook his head, "It'd be too obvious. You share a dorm with Malfoy, and he obviously already suspects something. I'll stay, my only dorm mates are Seamus and Dean, and they're not exactly going to turn me in."

Everyone laughed.

…

"'Dear Molly."

"Everyone's okay, don't worry. I'm writing to you on a matter of utmost importance - I suggest you call an order meeting as soon as you receive this. SNAPE IS LOYAL! He's on our side! I can't tell you how I know - and I beg you not to let Snape know I've told you - but he helped us help Harry and I need everyone to know. Most of the order would kill him as soon as look at him but he's _loyal_. Loyal to us, loyal to Dumbledore, and loyal to the Order. It's important everyone knows.

I received a letter from Harry recently, they're both okay and doing well in their mission. Ginny's okay too, we're looking after her. Oh, also, Blaise Zabini is helping us too. Just thought the Order should know.

Sincerely hoping this owl isn't intercepted,

Hermione and the D.A'"

"How can she be sure that Snape's on our side?" Remus demanded, "He killed Dumbledore not four months ago!"

Arthur shook his head, "I know Hermione, and she wouldn't tell us unless she were certain. She hates Snape almost as much as Harry does, if not more."

"Well I'm not convinced."

"Remus-" Tonks began.

"I don't trust him!" Remus insisted.

"Regardless, we should give him a chance." Said Kingsley, "I don't suggest inviting him back into the order but we will not show hostility ."

The others - excluding Remus - agreed, and they moved on to the next matter.

"Lee Jordan and his Potterwatch idea-"

"It's a good idea." The twins interrupted, "We've agreed to be the first guests."

"Oh no, you won't!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, looking horrified.

"It is a good idea, Molly." Arthur said.

"They're just _boys_!" She protested.

"We're 20 years old, Mum!"

"Boys." She repeated, "It's far too dangerous!"

"Not really, Molly." Said Remus, "And it'll be good for people. It'll give them hope."

Tonks shook her head, "I agree with Molly - it's risky."

"So is being in the order!" Fred cried. George nodded his agreement.

"Where _is_ Jordan?" Kingsley demanded, interrupting before Mrs Weasley could contradict her son.

Fred and George exchanged looks, "Wales."

"Wales!" Mrs Weasley cried, "What on _earth_ is he doing in _Wales_?"

"He's doing a job for us. We needed more supplies but all the distributors in and around London have gone out of business and we couldn't go ourselves because that would leave the shop open for Death Eater attacks and where would we be with a ruined shop?"

"I don't know how you can run that shop when the wizarding world is like it is." Molly muttered, more to herself than the twins.

"People need a laugh these days." Said George.

Kingsley sighed, "We're getting off topic. Everyone in favour of Lee Jordan's 'Potterwatch' raise your hand."

Mr Weasley, Kinsley himself, Remus, Bill, the twins and many others - mostly the twins' age - raise their hands.

Kingsley nodded, "He can begin when he returns form Wales. In fact, I'll assist him myself!"

The twins exchanged celebratory grins.

* * *

**Does anyone know why Snape's password is 'Green Eyes'? It's pretty obvious …  
****Also, some thanks …**

**To- the 9 people who added this fic to their favourites…**

**costachelseacoffee  
****FutureMrsKeats  
****haileydelacour101  
****HarryPotterFanFreak123  
****lowi  
****Mellinaky  
****Nikki2202  
****pirateKitten11893  
****Voldyismyfather**

**And the 6 who reviewed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The first hints of Dramione are in this chapter, but it's not until chapter 9 that anything major happens. I hope you'll keep reading 'til then. I've almost finished this story, only three of four chapters to go (including the epilogue). I'm not quite sure who I want Harry and Ron to end up with. I want them all to have a happy ending so if you have any ideas, please review. Actually, review anyway. :D Enjoy…**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

"He followed you again." Hermione said, glancing from the map to Blaise, who had just entered the room, "He must know something by now."

They watched as Draco paused in the corridor for a moment, as if considering staying, then wandered off, back down the stairs towards the dungeons."I'll speak to him." Blaise assured her.

"No!" Hermione cried, "Then he'll know that we know that he knows!"

Blaise blinked, "What?"

"You know what I said, don't make me repeat it."

The Slytherin grinned and Hermione scowled at him, beginning to wonder just _why _she'd let Zabini join the D.A.

"I don't think we should meet again until after Christmas, especially now Malfoy's snooping around." Hermione said, moving away from Blaise to stand in front of the D.A members, "I'd love to carry on during the holiday but we're all going home. You can use the room if you want and I'll need someone to guard the sword-"

"I will." Blaise volunteered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going home for Christmas?" She asked.

Blaise shook his head, "My mother's going on a honeymoon with her new husband."

"When was the wedding? You didn't go?" Asked Ginny, forgetting to blush as she found some new gossip.

He shrugged, "Two-three weeks ago? They wanted to save the honeymoon for Christmas, apparently. Though that could just be a way of getting more time away from me. And no, she didn't want me there."

"I think that's all." Hermione interrupted, "I don't think there's anything that needs doing so … merry Christmas!"

Blaise hung back as the others left, "Granger, can I speak to you?"

"You can call me Hermione, you know." She said, once the door was closed and they were alone, "I'd like to think we're friends now. After … what? six weeks?"

"We are friends!" Blaise laughed, "I just feel more comfortable calling you Granger. It's what I've been calling you for the past six and a half years."

Hermione shook her head, smiling, and perched herself on the arm of the chair Blaise had sunk down into, "So…what did you want to talk about?"

Blaise blushed, though it was hardly visible, thanks to his dark skin, "It's abut your friend - Ginny."

"You like her." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Blaise shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"She likes you."

"Really? Are you sure? 'Cause I was going to ask her out after the holidays and I really don't want to make a fool of myself."

"She likes you." Hermione reassured him, "Now, if that's all-"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Draco. I don't know if he knows that's I'm in the D.A but, even if he does, I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's not about to rat us out to any Death Eaters or anything."

"How can you be so sure or that! It is Malfoy after all."

Blaise smiled, "Maybe so, but he's not his father, Hermione. He doesn't _want_ to be a Death Eater. But he's trapped. Believe me, he wants Potter to complete this 'mission', as everyone calls it, almost as much as you do."

"No." Hermione said simply.

"'No' what?"

"I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no." Hermione told him, "He's not joining the D.A. I don't want him here; I don't trust him!"

Blaise sighed, "That's a shame, because - though he's never admit it - he'd do anything for you!"

Before Hermione could ask what he meant, Ginny burst into the room.

"Luna." She gasped, "She's been attacked."

Hermione jumped up, hurrying after Ginny as she led them from the room of requirement.

"By who!"

Ginny snorted, putting on a fake sneer, "Give you three guesses."

Hermione scowled and glanced back at Blaise, who suddenly seemed a lot more worried.

…

They heard them before they saw them. Well, they heard _Neville _anyway.

"What were you idiots thinking!" He boomed, "You could have killed here. I ought to curse you right now-"

"Neville." Hermione interrupted, intending to chastise him. She stopped when she saw Luna, or rather, the person leaning _over_ Luna, checking her pulse. She growled, "Malfoy! I should have known you'd be involved!"

Draco glared at her, "don't have a go at _me_, Granger! I told Crabbe not to curse her-"

"I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your Dad are finished. You're a laughin' stock." Crabbe jeered.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione cried, pointing her wand at Crabbe, who flew backwards, taking Goyle with him.

Draco gave her a grateful smile which she just scoffed at. "Oh, I didn't do that for you. I just need some quiet so I can attend to Luna."

Draco scowled, "She's fine." He muttered, "Just unconscious."

"All the same." Said Blaise, "We should probably take her to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can check her over."

"You lied to me." Came a voice from below hi. Blaise looked down to where Draco still sat, "You told me you wouldn't join the D.A. You swore you wouldn't!"

Blaise shrugged, "I'm a Slytherin, Dray, lying is just one of my many skills. Besides," He glanced at Ginny, "It was worth it. Hey, Weasley-"

Draco glared after him as he led Ginny down the corridor.

"So…can you help me get Luna to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"I guess."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "Seriously! No insult? No sneer? No 'I don't think so, Mudblood'? Are you feeling okay?"

Draco almost smiled. _Almost._ Instead he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Just help me lift her - I've never levitated a whole person before."

"It's easy." Hermione told him, flicking her wand and lifting Luna a few inches off the ground, "If more than one person performs the spell." She added over Draco's laughter, struggling to keep Luna from falling back down.

…

"So." Said Hermione as they made their way to the hospital wing, Luna above their heads and Neville trailing along behind them, "Blaise tells me you don't want to be a death eater."

"Blaise," Draco growled, "Should learn to mind his own business."

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Hermione assured him, "I just wondered if ... you might like to come to the DA meetings every once in a while."

"Are you mad!" Neville hissed, glaring at Draco.

"No." Hermione said simply, nudging Neville back into his original place behind them and smiling at Draco.

Surprisingly, he smiled back, "When's the next meeting?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This is quite a long chapter - longer than the last few, anyway. Not much Draco in this but still, more Dramione :D. I've actually written up to chapter 14 but the chapters in this story are longer than anything i've written before and it's taking me a while to type them up, so you'll have to wait a while for the next one. **

**Anyway, enjoy (and review!)...**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"It's cold." Ron complained, "I'm freezing."

Harry glared at him, "I don't know how. If you sit any _closer_ to that fire, you'll be sitting _in_ it."

Ron smiled faintly, "It's almost Christmas." He said.

Harry scowled, saying nothing as he rubbed his hands together in a feeble attempt to warm the up.

"I wonder what Hermione's doing."

…"I _knew _you liked him!" Ginny cried as they heaved their trunks onto the train.

"Ginny, _what_ are you talking about? I just invited him to the meetings, that's all. It doesn't mean I like him, it just means I don't positively loathe him anymore."

"You never loathed him, Hermione, you just hated him because it's what Gryffindors do." Ginny insisted as they entered the compartment.

Hermione said nothing and thankfully Ginny have up after that and Neville and Luna didn't hear.

"Hey Neville, " Ginny whispered as Hermione began talking to Luna about the Quibbler, "Are you and Luna…?"She trailed off.

Neville's eyes widened, "No! What makes you think that!"

"She's liked you forever, Neville, only you're too dumb to see it."

Neville glared at her, "I'm not _dumb_!"

Ginny shrugged, falling silent.

"It's very brave of your father to carry on printing articles that support Harry. Not to be rude, but I'm surprised the Death Eaters haven't gotten involved yet." Said Hermione, as she and Luna came across an article - albeit, a _small_ one - telling readers why they should support Harry Potter.

"Hmm, Daddy's not very worried. He says if they were going to do something they would have by now."

Hermione smiled, though it quickly turned into a frown as the train suddenly slowed down rapidly, eventually coming to a halt, "We can't be there already." Hermione muttered, "We only left Hogsmeade twenty minutes ago!"

"Then why are we stopping?" Asked Ginny, sounding worried.

Then they heard it. There was a scream from further down the train, followed by many more. A shout of 'stupefy' had the four reaching for their wands, just as the compartment door flew open. Neville jumped up, pointing his wand at the Death Eater. There was a sudden hissing sound and a ball of orange fur launched itself at the masked villain, clinging onto his arm … or _her_ arm.

"Ouch!" She yelped, throwing Crookshanks off.

"Bellatrix." Neville growled, but before he could even think of cursing her she'd shoved him aside and he'd knocked his head on the window."Come on, Bella, we don't have all day." Lucius Malfoy snarled, appearing in the doorway, his hand firmly clamped around Draco's wrist.

"I'm well aware, Lucius." Bellatrix retorted, sneering at Hermione who found herself un-able to move, though whether from fright or a spell, she didn't know.

Ginny, however, leaped out of her seat, "Stupe-" She stopped, dropping her wand and raising her hands to her throat. She clawed at an invisible hand, still somehow managing to glare at the elder Malfoy as she did so.

"Stupid girl." Said Malfoy Sr

Hermione watched in horror as Luna, also frozen in place, was snatched out of her seat by Lestrange. Oddly enough, Luna seemed perfectly calm as she was thrust into Lucius' arms.

"Don't worry." Lucius sneered, "We'll take good care of her." And then he was gone.

Bellatrix followed after a reluctant 'finite'.

Able to move again, Hermione rushed to Neville's side, "You're bleeding pretty badly, Nev." Said Hermione as she examined her friend's head.

"Forget me." Neville said, raising a hand to his head and grimacing when he brought it back covered in blood, "Get after Lestrange!"

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who had tears pouring down both cheeks, then sighed, "Neville, they'll be long gone. I'm sorry."

"You should probably go tell McGonagall." Ginny said, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve.

Hermione didn't seem to hear as she dabbed at Neville's head with a tissue. After a moment, she said, "You know, I don't see why there has to be a member of staff on board every journey." trying to change the subject.

She managed to ignore the glares of Ginny and Neville's glares for less than a minute before sighing, "_Fine_, I'll go. Ginny can you find a piece of cloth or something for Neville's head, I don't want him to lose any more blood. There should be a muggle first aid kit under one of the seats."

"She could have been a little more concerned about Luna." Neville complained to Ginny, once she'd gone.

Ginny stared after her friend, tending to Neville's head. She knew this feigned indifference was just Hermione's way of dealing but if she kept bottling up her emotions she was going to explode.

…

"Ginny!" Hermione called, shaking her friend awake, "We're here."

"Already?" Ginny mumbled, lifting her head off of Neville's shoulder.

Hermione nodded, "We're a bit late, actually, thanks to…" She trailed off but recovered quickly, "You're mother's outside." She said brightly, "Apparently they've been waiting for almost half an hour. They were quite frantic. Oh and I saw you grandmother, Neville, I told her what happened - she's very proud of you."

Neville grinned as they made their way out on to the platform. As soon as they stepped off the rain, Mrs Weasley flew at Ginny, engulfing her in a hug."I've got to go." Said Neville, as he spotted his gran.

Hermione smiled, "It'll be alright Neville. See you soon."

"What happened!" Mrs Weasley gasped, finally releasing her daughter.

…

Four days later Hermione woke to see Fred and George standing over her.

"What are you doing here?" She groaned.

"Well don't sound _too_ happy to see us!" Fred joked.

"It's 9am on a Christmas morning and you're not up yet - Mum was getting worried." George added.

"Oh, so she sent _you_ up here?" Hermione asked disbelievingly, throwing back the covers and standing up.

The twins grinned, "Not exactly."

Hermione smiled, walking into the bathroom, "She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

"Nope."

Hermione laughed, reappearing in the doorway, already dressed in a short red dress and black leggings, "Come on then." She said, liking one arm through Fred's and the other through George's and steering them downstairs.

Ginny looked surprised when Hermione entered the dining room with the twins but grinned cheekily, "I don't even want to _know _what they were doing in your room!"Hermione glared at her. Merry Christmas. Have you opened my present yet?" She smiled when Ginny shook her head. Disentangling herself from the boys, she hurried over to the tree and snatched up a large box, wrapped neatly in metallic green paper and tied with a silver bow.

"You know those are Slytherin colours, right?" asked George

Hermione ignored him, thrusting the gift into Ginny's arms. Curious, Ginny quickly unwrapped it and lifted off the lid. She gasped at what lay inside; a beautiful emerald green ball gown, strapless with a beaded bodice and silver ribbon at the waist, and a full, princess style skirt.

"This must have cost a fortune!"

"Again with the Slytherin colours." muttered Fred as Ginny lifted he dress from it's box. No-one seemed to hear him.

"Not a penny. It's the dress I wore to the Yule Ball … with a _few_ modifications. I changed the colour and neckline, added the beading and ribbon, expanded the skirt a little and gave it a lace up back. I thought you might like to ask Zabini to the Valentine's ball."

Ginny smiled, "You can call him Blaise, you know-"

"Blaise Zabini!" The twins exclaimed. Of course, they were ignored.

"And I suppose you'll be asking Draco?"

"Draco!"

"Will you two shut up? No, Ginny, I will _not_ be asking _Malfoy_, I was planning on going alone.""You _can't_!" Ginny exclaimed, "I don't care if you don't go with Malfoy, but you have to ask someone!"

Ginny placed the dress back in its box. took it in her arms and dragged Hermione upstairs, ignoring her protests that they hadn't opened their presents yet.

…

That evening as the Weasleys - and Hermione - sat at the dining table, eating their leftover turkey, two owls flew through the open window and headed straight for Hermione. She recognised the first as Ron's but she didn't know the second - a small white owl with black markings on its wings.

"That's Lucius Malfoy's owl!" Arthur exclaimed, looking beseechingly at Hermione.

She blushed as Ginny let out a squeal, and reached for the letter Ron's owl held in its beak.

"'Hermione,

We're lucky to be able to write this; Harry was almost killed by Old Voldy's snake. And we only _just _escaped _him_. It's all Harry's fault really - though he insists it wasn't - he's the one that insisted on going to Godric's Hollow. We went to see Bathilda Bagshot. She mist have been dead a while - turns out she was just a snake in a human skin. I won't go into detail, it's disgusting! Harry's in a good mood though - apparently he's noticed something in the book Dumbledore left you in his will (sorry you didn't get a chance to see it, Harry decided if Dumbledore left it to us, it must be important to the Horcrux hunt) - he wants to go see Mr Lovegood about it - you know, Luna's dad. Merlin knows why. He doesn't tell me anything anymore. You know, not that he did before.

We tuned into Poterwatch a few days ago; I think it's a great idea, but Harry's sulking - he says it'll just give people false hop. Then again, he was wearing the locket at the time. We still haven't figured out how to destroy it.

Merry Christmas,

Ron (and Harry)'"

Hermione smiled, placing the letter on the table for Mrs Weasley to snatch up. She looked around for the Malfoy's owl, she quickly located it as it was sitting directly opposite her on Ginny's shoulder, while Ginny fed it pieces of bread. It hooted when it sae Hermione had finished and flapped over to her, dropping the letter beside her plate. It flew back to Ginny, gave her an affectionate peck, then disappeared back out the window, close behind Ron's owl.

"Well open it!" Ginny prompted when Hermione just looked nervously at the parchment envelope."What if it's bad?"

"It might be about Luna." Said George reassuringly.

Hermione glared at him, "Exactly." She hesitated for a moment longer before picking up the letter, "'Dear Hermione,

Don't worry, Lovegood is safe. Barely. I've been taking care of her, though, and she wanted me to tell you that she's fine and that you shouldn't worry. Honestly, the girl's too calm, it's not natural. They won't hurt her though, so don't worry, they're only keeping her here because of her father and that stupid magazine of his. I swear, if Potter doesn't hurry up with this 'quest' of his, I might end up mad. Like Aunt Bella. It's terrible here. I was wondering if I might apparate over to see you. I mean, I understand if you don't want me there, or the Weasleys might not want me there, if you're staying with them. Either way, let me know. I'd appreciate it.

Draco Malfoy x'"

Ginny squealed, "Did he really put a kiss?"

Hermione tossed her the parchment, prompting more squealing. She glanced at Mrs Weasley to see her looking back curiously.

"You're … dating Draco Malfoy?" She said slowly.

"No!" Hermione cried, "We're friends! …Sort of."

Arthur looked worriedly at Hermione, "Are you sure he's-"

"I trust him." Hermione interrupted, "I don't know why but I do. Same goes for Snape."

"What about Blaise?" asked Ginny, looking up from the letter.

Hermione grimaced, "I trust him … to a point. I … I'd trust him with my life, just … not my heart." She looked pointedly at Ginny, who flushed.

"What are you suggesting!" She demanded.

Hermione sighed, "I think he genuinely wants to be in the D.A. He's on our side. And I trust him not to give us up but he's a heartbreaker, Gin. It's a well known fact. I know you like him-" She ignored Mrs Weasley's shocked gasp, "-I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Ginny glared at her friend, "At least I have the guts to _admit_ I like someone." She snapped.

"What-?" Hermione began

"Don't act like you don't know! You're madly in love with Draco Malfoy but you won't admit it. You're nothing but a _coward_!"

Everyone jumped as Hermione banged her fists on the table as she stood up. She took a deep breath to calm herself before saying in a strained voice, "Thanks for dinner Mrs Weasley, it was lovely. But I'm going to go to bed now."

"Draco Malfoy." Molly said before she could leave, "Do you truly trust him?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, "Strangely, I do."

Molly nodded, "Well then you tell him to apparate here as soon as he's ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Draco arrived a few days later, on the 28th.

"I can't stay long, I told mother I was visiting Blaise. None of his family are Death Eaters so there's no way they could know he's still at school."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, "You're far too devious for your own goof."Draco just grinned as Hermione led him into the kitchen, where breakfast was just being laid out.

"Good morning, Mrs Weasley." said Draco politely.

Mrs Weasley placed a plate of sausages on the table and looked up, smiling, "Hell dear, have you eaten?"

Draco shrugged, looking almost shy as he stood partially behind Hermione in the doorway, "I grabbed a slice of toast on my way out."

Molly tutted, "A piece of _toast_ is not enough for a boy your age. Sit down, you'll have breakfast with us."

"Don't worry." Said Ginny, pushing past them to take her seat at the table, "She did the same thing to Harry the first time he stayed. Although, he was thinner than you…" She trailed off, looking Draco up and down with a half smile, "You don't look half bad out of those Slytherin colours." She murmured, smirking when Hermione scowled at her, "Anyway, how's Luna? I suppose Hermione didn't ask."

Hermione's scowl deepened.

"She does care, really. She just finds it easier to pretend she doesn't. Now…about Luna?"

"Let him speak, Ginny!" laughed George.

"And you shouldn't scowl like that Hermione, it makes you look like a bad-tempered Slytherin." Fred glared briefly at Draco before turning to smile at his mother, "We'll have to go soon, Mum."

George nodded, "School starts in a few days and people will be wanting stuff from the shop before they go back."

"School doesn't start until the fifth of January." Molly said suspiciously, looking from Fred to George and back again.

"Exactly!" said Fred, "That's only a week away."

"And we won't be open on New Year's Day." Added George, "'cause we'll be here."

Molly sighed, placing a plate of food in front of Draco while Hermione and Ginny helped themselves to the food already on the table. She paused to listen as Draco continued his story.

"Father had her put in the cellar. I suggested the smallest guest room - at least it has a bed - but, as father says 'she's a prisoner, Draco, not a _guest_.'"

Hermione and Ginny laughed at his accurate impression on the elder Malfoy, while Molly simply smiled and the twins carried on glaring at the younger boy over their glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Wormtail is supposed to go down every morning and evening to give her a meal but I suspect he's been neglecting his duties. I've been going down early each morning to give her food and stuff - stuff people won't miss: a couple of blankets, mother's old hairbrush, a quill, odd pieces of parchment." He chuckled, "She does love drawing - all those creatures she talks about. Nargles and Wrackspurts - which, apparently, you can't see unless you've got a pair of spectospecs - and she draws Terrestrials a lot. I'm glad I can't see them, nasty looking things."

"You can't see them?" Fred repeated.

"You must know_ someone_ who's dies." Said George, "You were _there _when Snape killed Dumbledore!"

Draco looked down at his plate, prodding pointlessly at the eggs with his fork, "I … I didn't see it. I couldn't watch."

"But-"

"George!" Mrs Weasley chastised, the only one to notice Draco's discomfort.

Draco smiled gratefully and Hermione shyly placed her hand over his.

…

"I'm sorry about the twins." Hermione said later that day, as she and Draco sat in the garden, looking up as the first snowflakes began to fall, "They left Hogwarts two years ago but I don't think they'll ever be civil to a Slytherin."

Draco shrugged, smiling, "Don't worry, I'm used to it, what with…" he trailed off, "What is _that_?"

Hermione looked confused until she too heard the shrill ringing noise that had made Draco stop. She hurriedly reached into her coat pocket and retrieved her muggle mobile phone. She paused, not recognising the number, before answering the call.

"Hermione?" Came a frantic voice.

She gasped, "Harry!"

…

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank goodness I remembered your number."

He faintly heard a voice on the other end, "Hermione? Wait did you just say Harry!"

"Is that Draco Malfoy? Wait, no, I need your help!" Harry said franticly, determined not to get distracted.

"What is it? What's happened?" Hermione questioned.

"It's Ron. We apparate and he's splinched!"

"Is that all?"

"Wh - you- Is that _all_!" Harry repeated incredulously, "Hermione! He's lost the skin off half of his left arm!"

Hermione let out a shriek, "Just a minute, Harry." For a moment there was silence, then, "Molly where do you keep the dittany?"

Harry heard Molly's worried voice then, "What's wrong!"

"Ron's splinched, I need to tell Harry where the dittany is so he can summon it."

There was another shriek and a crash and several voices, one of which Harry recognised as Ginny's and another that sounded distinctly like Draco Malfoy's. Then Hermione's voice came again, louder now, "Harry, there's dittany on the table in the kitchen. I want you to summon it and apply several drops to Ron's arm. It'll be painful but it should heal his skin.

"Thanks Hermione. If you need to contact us, just phone this number."

"How did you get a phone?" Hermione demanded.

Harry mumbled something which Hermione obviously heard.

"You _stole_ a _phone_!" She yelled disapprovingly, obviously ready to start lecturing him.

"Bye Hermione!" Harry said quickly. He paused, glancing worriedly at Ron, then cried, "Accio dittany!"

…

Draco stayed until late that evening, helping the others comfort Molly, who had become quite frantic since learning about Ron. The snow had stopped by the time Hermione escorted him to the edge of the protective charms, but the ground was covered in a cold, white blanket.

"Merry Christmas, Granger."

Hermione smiled, "It's almost New Year." She pointed out. She paused, "Happy New Year?"

Draco grinned cheekily, "You know, it's tradition for people to kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve but … I won't see you, so…"

"I don't think so Malfoy."

The grin didn't falter, "Yeah, I didn't either." He laughed.

And then he was gone.

**

* * *

*gasp* How could Hermione refuse a kiss from Draco Malfoy. Little more actual Dramione in this but, unfortunately, nothing major yet. I think you'll like the end of chapter 14 (which I have just finished writing). It'll be a while before you get to read it though. Sorry. **


	8. Chapter 8

****

** Sorry for the long wait. I have a maths exam on Tuesday and i've been spending most of the last two weeks revising. Anyway, it's here now. It's not great but i wrote it a while ago so i can't be he;d responsible. I've actually pretty much finished this story. I'm just working on the epilogue (also know as Chapter 18 - a long story for me). I;m a little disappointed at the amount of reviews i'm getting for this story, as opposed to the amount i'm getting for It's a Long Story, which i have lost all inspiration for (i won't be updating that fic for a while). Please review!  
**Aly  
x

* * *

Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" Mrs Weasley demanded as she watched her daughter pack her Hogwarts trunk, throwing things in haphazardly.

"We have to go back early." Hermione answered for Ginny, slamming her own trunk shut.

"Whatever for?" Molly cried.

"Snape sent me this by owl early this morning." Hermione told her, handing her a letter as she heaved her trunk out onto the landing.

"'Miss Granger,

This is not a formal letter, only disguised as one so it will not be intercepted. I am writing to inform you that Miss Lavender Brown, who has been staying at the castle over Christmas, has been expelled from Hogwarts by the Carrows. However, she has not left the Hogwarts grounds. I'm sure you know where she is. She is badly injured and I feel she might need your support. If you wish to return to Hogwarts you may Floo directly into my office as soon as you are ready.

I also wish to apologise about Miss Lovegood. I assure you I am doing everything I can and had nothing to do with the kidnapping.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Severus Snape.'"

Ginny nodded, "We have to go, Mum. I'm sorry." She said, following Hermione down the stairs and into the fireplace.

Mrs Weasley rushed after them and handed Hermione the letter, pulling both girls into a hug, "I won't stop you going. Just be careful!"

…

"Granger!" Snape yelled in surprise, as the curly haired girl stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Hello Professor." Hermione greeted him, shoving her trunk out of the way so Ginny didn't crash into it when she appeared a moment later, mumbling an apology and something about missing the grate, "How were your holidays?"

"Fine. What are you doing here? I only sent the owl this morning!""How long did you expect us to wait?" asked Ginny, levitating her trunk over her head.

"I just assumed you'd wait until after New Year. It's New Year's Eve, I'm surprised Molly let you out of the house." He shook his head, "Regardless, I suggest you hurry to your dorms. The Carrows are patrolling the corridors at the moment. You can go to Miss Brown when they retire at midnight."

…

"Happy New Year/" Ginny whispered as the clock struck twelve and the few Gryffindors in the common room erupted into applause, some cheering, most kissing.

"Let's go." Hermione said, hurrying towards the portrait, Ginny following closely behind her.

"Where's the map?" Ginny hissed as they hurried up the grand staircase.

Hermione sighed, "I left it in my trunk, okay!"

Ginny groaned.

"We're almost there anyway." Hermione said as they reached the seventh floor.

"And where do you think you're going!" Came a deep voice from behind them in the corridor.

Hermione let out a squeak, turning to face the young man, "Blaise!" She hissed, "Don't _do_ that!"

Blaise grinned, following them as they continued towards the room of requirement, though he looked a little annoyed, "How'd you know it was me?"

"I'd know your voice anywhere, Zabini. It's been teasing me for the past six years." Hermione said, pushing open the door to the room.

"Hermione!" Lavender cried, "Ginny! What are you doing back?" She leapt up from the couch, hurrying over to them.

Hermione and Ginny gasped. Lavender's pretty face was covered in scars and scratches, scars that would never heal, the worst a deep slash from the bottom of her right ear to the left side of the bridge of her nose.

"It's not _that_ bad!" Lavender protested self consciously, quickly covering as much of her face as she

could with the hand that wasn't holding an open book on the Dark Arts.

"Lavender, they've used toy as a knife sharpener!" Ginny cried.

"Actually they didn't touch me. Professor Carrow got … annoyed because I questioned her blood

Status-"

"Lav!"

"-So she got me kicked out. Of course, I wasn't about to leave without a fight - where would I go? My whole family is in hiding - so I made a run for it. Most of these are from minor spells they used to try and get me to stop running. The bad one - the one across my nose - was from a Sectumsempra."

"Did Snape"

Lavender shook her head, "No! I suspect it was Amycus. He must've picked up a few of Snape's spells. No, you were right about Snape, Hermione. He followed me in here, fixed my face up a bit - the best he could, anyway, he's only a potions professor - and told me he'd help me out. I suppose he was the one who got you to come back. But it's New Year's. Don't you want to be at home with your families?"

Hermione smiled kindly, sitting down on the sofa and motioning for the others to sit too, "What family? My parents don't even know I exist."

"My mother's in Spain." Blaise added, sitting next to Lavender and wrapping a comforting arm around her, "And the rest of my family disowned us years ago."

Ginny sat opposite them, reaching for one of Lavender's muggle fashion magazines, "And mum doesn't mind me coming back early. She's got the twins, and Bill and Fleur, and I'm pretty sure Charlie's visiting. She doesn't need me. She understands - friends come first."

…

Five days later, the D.A gathered in the room of requirement, wondering what Hermione though so important that they couldn't even unpack before meeting.

For once, their leaders were early … except one.

"Where's Luna?" Asked Padma. The others nodded, murmuring the same question.

"For those … who don't know." Said Neville, "Luna was taken. Death Eaters stopped the train on the way back to London and they took her."

Gasps filled the room.

"What do we do?" Cho asked.

Hermione shook her head, "_We_ do nothing. That's where my new friend comes in."

Ginny snorted, "Friend." She repeated disbelievingly, causing Blaise to smirk and Hermione to glare at them both.

"Yes, thank you, Ginny." She snapped, striding over to the door," You all trust me, right?"

"Of course!"

"Because someone you all hate is about to walk through the door. You're going to have to trust me and the room. Because I trust him completely."

There was another collective gasp as Hermione opened the door and let Draco in. As soon as he walked in it began.

"Are you _mad_!"

"You've got to be joking."

"If he's in, I'm out!"

Hermione sighed, smiling apologetically at Draco, "QUIET!" She paused until silence fell, "I thought you all trusted me! Trusted the room! I wouldn't let him in if I didn't trust him and neither would the room."

"Well, we all know why _you_ trust him." Said Seamus, glaring at the blond Slytherin.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione challenged, "Please, enlighten me."

Seamus rolled his eyes, "S'cos you fancy him, o' course. And, from the way his face just lit up, I'm guessin' he fancies you too."

Blaise snorted as Draco started spluttering and Hermione glowered at Seamus.

"Do you want to hear about Luna or not, because he's the only one who can tell us!"

…

"We should get Hermione to research the Deathly Hallows for us." Ron suggested, "She's good with that stuff."

"Harry rolled his eyes, "_Protego totalum … salvio hexia … _Ron, you can't actually _believe_ him! There's no such thing as the Deathly Hallows!" He insisted, "_Cave inimicum … muffliato."_

"You think it's just another myth?"

"Of course, Ron!"

"Yeah, but the Chamber of Secrets was supposed to be a myth, wasn't it!" Said Ron, "And at least one of the Deathly Hallows exists - your invisibility cloak."

"Look, Ron, you don't need an excuse. If you want to contact Hermione, just do it-"

Ron scowled at him, "What's that supposed to mean? Did you even listen to a word I just said!"

Harry hesitated, then sighed, "You're got a point there, Ron. And the name Peverell … it sounds familiar."

"So…" Ron said hopefully?"

Harry nodded, rooting around in his backpack and removing from it his phone, which he tossed to Ron, "Tell her to send an owl with anything she finds out. And make sure she uses an inconspicuous owl - the last thing we need is to be located again."

"Umm, Harry? I don't know how to use this thing."

Harry sighed again, "We've been over this, Ron!"


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG, I haven't updated in ages! I had writers block (I know, _again_!) but i listened to some (and by some, i mean a lot ... i've been driving my parents crazy) Evanescence and, surprisingly, it helped. And i fixed my computer! Woo! So i can use all of the programs on it now, It's till super slow though. *sigh* However, i recently came into some money, and if i keep saving (which, you know, is unlikely. I'm a teenage girl, it's not in my nature to save!)I'll have enough money for a laptop in no time! When that time comes, i promise you i will be updating once a week. Until then ... this will have to do.  
x Aly x**

**BTW: There will be odd hints at slash in the following chapters of this fic. _Sorry_. I am officially obsessed with slash. Just ignore them if you want, they're not essential to the main plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

One month later there was a buzz of excitement all around Hogwarts as everyone prepared for the valentine's ball. Ginny seemed to be the most enthusiastic, but then, she already had a date - her almost boyfriends, Blaise Zabini.

"Cheer up, Hermione, you'll never get asked if you keep scowling all the time." Ginny said way too cheerfully.

Hermione's scowl deepened further, "Then I guess I'll keep scowling, 'cause I'd rather go alone." Hermione insisted, "And if you suggest Draco Malfoy _one more time_ I am going to _strangle_ you."

Ginny smirked, "Actually, I wasn't going to mention Draco, but now you've brought it up … I still don't see why-"

"Draco's just a friend. Barely. And I couldn't go with him even if I wanted to (which I _don't_!) - the Carrows will be at the ball, no doubt, and if they see him with me … that's it. He'll be classed as a traitor and you know what happens to traitors!"

Ginny sighed, "Well, you have to go with someone. I wish Ron were here."

Hermione almost choked, "Uhh, I have to go. I have muggle studies in five minutes and you know what she's like if we're late."

Ginny nodded, smirking inwardly, "Try not to get into _too_ much trouble. You've got enough scars."

…

It was true, Hermione did have Muggle Studies. She just didn't plan on attending. Instead, she carried on up the stairs, past the fifth floor, where she should have turned right, past the sixth floor and up to the seventh floor. She rushed along the corridor, grateful for the large crowds of students that she quickly blended into. She ducked behind a tapestry to wait for a moment until the hallway quietened. When she was sure there was no-one around she stepped out from behind the tapestry and hurried across to the door, which had just materialised in front of her.

"What are you doing her?" Asked Lavender, looking up from her muggle fashion magazine.

"You know why I'm here, Lav. I need help with my dress."Lavender nodded, putting down her magazine, "Who're you going with?"

Hermione sighed irritably as she reached up to take the box containing her dress down from the top shelf of the cupboard, "I don't have a date. I'm going alone."

Lavender stared at her, "Seriously! I thought you and Malfoy were togeth-"

"No!" Hermione explained, turning to face Lavender, a murderous look on her face, "No, me and Draco are not _dating_. No where near! And I am most certainly _not_ going to the ball with him!"

Lavender shrugged, taking the box from Hermione and placing it next to her on the sofa, "Your loss; Malfoy's hot!"

Hermione growled possessively, surprising herself.

Lavender, however, didn't seem so surprised, and smiled kindly at Hermione, "You like him … a lot. You're scared, though, I know." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Hermione cut her off, shaking her head, "Forget about Malfoy for now, despite how difficult that may be for you, who talks about him 24/7. Let me see your dress." She lifted off the lid of the box, still talking, "I saw it yesterday, when you were working on it - it really is beautiful. I'm jealous!"

Hermione smiled, silent, as Lavender carefully lifted the scarlet dress from its box.

"You're a talented seamstress." She added, holding up the dress to get a better look, "Ever thought of opening a dress shop when you leave school?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, blushing, "Honestly, Lavender!" She chastised, "I'm not _that_ good! I botched up the stitching at the bottom so I had to shorten it. It won't even reach my knees now!"

Lavender tutted, "Stop complaining! It's gonna look great! No, go put it on so I can see what needs work."

…

"It's a shame you can't go to the ball, Lav." Hermione said as the two girls packed the dress back in its box and placed it in the cupboard.

Lavender shrugged, "I don't mind. I went to the last Valentine's ball with Seamus so I have no idea who I'd have gone with."

Hermione nodded, "Are he and Dean…" She trailed off, smirking.

"Not yet. Dean's still totally oblivious. It's obvious though - did you see the way Seamus pounced on his back in September!"

The girls were still laughing ten minutes later when Neville walked in. He looked relieved when he saw Hermione.

"_There_ you are! We were worried when you didn't turn up to class!"

"Well, I'm fine. Frankly, I'm just _sick_ of Muggle Studies. I _am _a muggle-born after all so it's not like I don't know these-"

"Muggle Born?" Neville repeated, "I thought you were a half-blood!"

Hermione blushed, "Did I say muggle-born? I meant half-blood. Of course I'm a half-blood. Definitely not a muggle-born!"

"Hermione?"

She looked up to see them both staring at her, and sighed, "Alright, I lied. I'm not really a half-blood. I'm the same muggle-born I have been for the past six years. Molly faked those documents so I could come back to Hogwarts."

"Hermione." Lavender soothed, "Calm down! No-one cares that you're a muggle-born."

"I know one person that will." Neville muttered, scowling at the picture of Blaise and Draco that had been taped up next to the D.A's group photo.

Lavender glared at him for a long moment before turning back to Hermione, "If it makes you feel any better, it can be our little secret."

Hermione snorted, "You? Keep a secret?" She joked.

Lavender laughed, "Yeah, okay, so I like to gossip a bit-"

"A lot." Hermione corrected.

"-But I can keep a secret if I want to, in fact-"

"You know," Neville interrupted with a roll of his eyes, "As much as I'd love to listen to you girls gossip all day, I came here for a reason."

The girls looked at him expectantly, "Yes?"

"It's just … with less than a week to go - truthfully I was going to ask Luna, had she been here - I heard you don't have a date to the ball, Hermione-"

Lavender interrupted him with a squeak of surprise and excitement, but he simply ignored her and carried on.

"And I was wondering if you might like to go with me. As friends of course, because Luna … and I think Malfoy-"

"That would be lovely Neville." Hermione told him, before he could begin talking about Draco.

Most of the D.A had accepted Draco as a member, though few of them approved of him. Neville, unsurprisingly, was particularly hostile towards the Slytherin. Blaise, on the other hand, was quite popular in the D.A, particularly with the girls.

"Uh, Neville, can you get a message round to the others; meeting at eleven tonight - wear dark clothing."

Neville grinned, "We're sneaking out again?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly, "It's risky, with the extra patrols the Carrows have the prefects doing. But I think we should. It's been almost a month, don't want them thinking we've given up! We'll have to use our wands though, we're all out of spray paint."

"I'll let everyone know." Neville assured her, "And I'll order some more spray paint."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Thanks Neville."

"For what?"

"Being brilliant. If you weren't, you wouldn't be head boy and we wouldn't be able to get these things."

Neville smiled, "Yeah, Snape didn't really think that one through, did he?"

…

"Ginny, Cho, Michael, you'll be taking the Dark Arts classroom." Hermione instructed, "Your message is 'Carrows: Get out of our school!' You'll need to be careful though, his room is just down the hall." The three nodded and Neville continued, "Padma, Parvati and Blaise, you'll be writing the same in the Muggle Studies classroom."

Blaise and the twins nodded.

"Seamus, Dean and Colin, you'll take the seventh floor corridor with the messages 'Potter will Prevail and 'Support Harry Potter' which will be repeated on the fifth floor by Ernie, Terry and Hannah, the third floor by Justin, Alice and Luca, and the first floor by Susan, Anthony and Zacharias." Hermione told them.

Neville continued for her, "Me, Hermione and … _Malfoy _will be in the Great Hall. The rest of you stay here. Lavender can watch the map. Use the Walkie Talkie if a Professor starts moving. Nigel, Dennis, listen to Potterwatch. Make a note of any deaths, sightings of Harry or You-Know-Who, or any raids. The rest of you keep researching the Deathly Hallows, Harry's getting impatient."

"We shouldn't be long." Said Hermione, pulling on her winter cloak, "We'll leave first. Wait until we're at the staircase before you start following." And then they were gone.

Lavender watched the map for a minute, then nodded at Ginny, "Cho, Ginny, Michael, you're next."

Ginny went first, Michael behind her, followed by Cho.

"I don't know why we have to keep doing this." Cho complained, "It's dangerous!"

Ginny paused on the stairs to glare at the older girl, "We're doing this because people are _scared_." She spat viciously, "Even if this doesn't help, it gives them _hope_!" She ignored Cho's shocked look and carried on "And if the only way we can help him is by rebelling against a couple of Death Eaters, or spending hours researching something that may or may not exist, then we should do it! Because it's what Harry would want!" She was walking again, scowling darkly as they made their way down to the second floor, "So what if it's dangerous? What he's doing is dangerous but does that stop him? No!"

Michael slapped a hand over her mouth, pulling both girls into the Dark Arts classroom just as Pansy Parkinson, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, stalked past, Prefect Badges glinting in the low light.

"Let's just get this over with." Michael pleaded once they were gone, "Before we get caught."

Ginny nodded, "You get to work. I'll figure out-"

"Lumos Maxima" Cho muttered, before casting a silent charm on the door to hide the light from the outside, "Don't be lazy." She snapped as her spell slowly lit the room.

Ginny's scowl deepened even further and she turned towards the opposite wall, wand outstretched. She had only just finished the word 'out' when they were all startled by Lavender's panicked voice.

"Ginny! You've got to get out of there! Professor Carrow's on his way! He's just around the corner!"

Cho, Michael and Ginny exchanged panicked glances before scrambling for the door.

"Oi!" Came a voice as they hurried from the classroom, "What are you doing out of bed!"

"Voldemort will fall!" Ginny yelled as Michael flew around the corner, dragging Ginny with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Look! I'm alive. Nah my computer crashed. But guess what - i got a laptop! So i'll be updating a lot more now. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but i just typed a 5000 word chapter for my new story and my fingers feel like they're about to fall off so this will have to do for now.  
Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Lavender?" Hermione said into the walkie talkie, "What's going on?"

"It's alright. Ginny, Cho and Michael are fine but … Hermione I've done a terrible thing. You should never have trusted me to keep a secret. I let slip to Cho … and now the whole of the D.A knows you're a muggle born. I'm really-"

"Muggle-born!" Draco repeated, causing Hermione to spin around, "You're a _mudblood_! He yelled. Hermione flinched at the word but he carried on anyway, "You lied to me!"

"I lied to everyone!" Hermione snapped, glaring at the Slytherin. Neville did the same. "And what does it matter! Half-blood, pure-blood, muggle-born – we're all the _same_!"

"Hermione…" Neville said gently as he watched the trademark Malfoy sneer appear on Draco's face.

"No." He sneered, "We're not the same! I'm Draco Malfoy … and you're nothing but a filthy little _mudblood_!"

Hermione gasped and stepped back, feeling as if she had just been slapped. She glanced over at Neville, who looked murderous. She took a deep breath, calming herself, then lit it out, feeling the anger flood back as she did, "You … you vain, self-centred _git_!" She shrieked, "Don't ever come near me again!"

She whirled around, her hair smacking Draco hard in the face, and Neville had to hold back a rather Slytherin smirk as the blond boy yelped, rubbing his cheek.

xXx

As soon as they set foot in the Room of Requirement they were greeted by the sound of tens of questions being asked at once.

"Is it true?"  
"Are you really a muggleborn?"

"Why did you lie to us?"

"Don't you trust us?"

Blaise was the first to notice both the tear-tracks on Hermione's face and the absence of his best friend, "Where's Draco?" He asked suspiciously.

His suspicions were confirmed when Hermione snarled, "Don't say that name! He's a traitor!" She spat.

Blaine groaned, running a hand through his already messy hair, making the ladies and Seamus swoon. He ignored Dean's glare and looked cautiously at Hermione, "What's he done now?"

Hermione shook her head slowly, more tears running down her face.

Immediately all of the girls crowded round her, pushing Blaise and Neville aside and leading Hermione to the sofa, which she sunk down onto.  
"He called me a mudblood." She said quietly.

"Are you sure he-" Blaise began

"No." Neville assured him, "He was perfectly serious."

Blaise sighed, "Something's wrong." He said, "I have to speak to him."

xXx

Blaise found Draco pretty quickly as he was still in the Great Hall. He was slouched over the Slytherin table looking sorry for himself. He didn't look up when Blaise walked in so Blaise cleared his throat. Still, Draco didn't move. Blaise began walking towards him and Draco pushed a hand through his hair.

"Come to tell me off?" He asked, sitting up a little straighter now that he had company, "I deserve it."

"I thought you liked her."

Draco sighed, dropping his head to the table with a barely audible bang, "I _do_. That's the problem. Blaise … I think I'm falling in love with Hermione Granger."

"Then why did you-"

"Because. I got this letter this morning." He handed it to Blaise who quickly read it, "The Dark Lord knows you're in the D.A, Blaise, and he thinks I am too. I need to distance myself from her; it's for her own good."

Blaise snorted, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Draco whined as Blaise hoisted him up and led him out of the Great Hall.

"There's a lovely young girl crying her eyes out on the Seventh Floor and I think you're just the person to comfort her."

xXx

Everyone looked up when the door opened. Most had already left but some still remained, including Seamus, who had grown quite fond of Hermione since their return to Hogwarts. He was the first to speak as the two Slytherins entered.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He spat, glaring at Draco.

Draco ignored him – but then, most people did – and glanced around, "Where's Hermione?"

"Bathroom." Ginny said almost automatically, "Why did you bring him here, Blaise?" She demanded.

"Just let him explain!"

"Yes. Let him explain." Hermione repeated, exiting from the bathroom clad in pale pink flannel pyjamas and fuzzy slippers, "I can't _wait_ to hear this."

Draco gulped, "I don't have much time, I have to pack my things before my father gets here."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms, "It's one o'clock in the morning, where could you possibly be going?"

"Home." Draco said simply, "My father is taking me out of Hogwarts. Voldemort knows about Blaise and the D.A and he's ordered my father to remove me from the school before I'm 'corrupted' any further. Father says I'm a disgrace to the family – he'll be here in a couple of hours."

"But you can't _leave_!" Hermione cried, not quite willing to believe it, "You … you just _can't_!"

Draco smiled half-heartedly at her, "I wish that were true; I wish I could stay." He sighed, "Can I … speak to you for a moment … alone?"

She nodded almost immediately and Ginny and Blaise exchanged knowing looks as she followed him out onto the seventh floor corridor.

"This is why you've been acting weird all day." Hermione assumed, shivering slightly in the cold air.

Draco nodded, "Granger … I want to tell you, before I go. I want you to know … that when the time comes – when the war comes – I need you to know what side I'll be fighting for. Whatever happens between now and then, know that when it comes down to it, I'll be fighting alongside you."

He turned, about to leave, then acting on impulse, he turned back, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. He was pleasantly surprised when, instead of pushing him away like he had half expected her to, she pulled him closer and returned the kiss, her hand weaving its way into his hair. Enjoyable though it was, after a few more moments he released her and took a small step back.

"I have to go."

She sighed, nodding sadly.

He turned again to leave, this time making it to the top of the staircase before she called out to him.

"Draco!"

He stopped but didn't turn.

"Be careful." She said quietly, "I'll be waiting for you."

Draco smiled to himself and continued down the stairs.


End file.
